


Hold on tight

by AdituHino, fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), Volupture



Series: No excuses, No apologies, No regrets [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Loft (2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Brother/Brother Incest, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Father/Son Incest, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, PWP, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Romance, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino/pseuds/AdituHino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volupture/pseuds/Volupture
Summary: Маккою нравится наблюдать за своими мальчиками.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Vincent Stevens, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Vincent Stevens/James T. Kirk
Series: No excuses, No apologies, No regrets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895311
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Hold on tight

**Author's Note:**

> Третья часть цикла «No excuses, No apologies, No regrets».
> 
> Все персонажи, задействованные в тексте, достигли возраста согласия или совершеннолетия.

Этот мальчик, казалось, мог возбудить любого — даже того, кто считал себя ярым моралистом и кем-то вроде святого. Святым Винсент Маккой не был, особенно в такие моменты. Задница Джима была на уровне его лица — раскрытая, хорошо смазанная дырка пульсировала от прижимающегося к ней языка. Винс в очередной раз припал к ней губами, протолкнул язык наполовину внутрь и добавил указательные пальцы обеих рук, растягивая и причиняя совсем немного боли. Но вместо жалобных стонов с языка мальчика сорвался крик отчаянного наслаждения, он подался навстречу и, ухватив себя за ягодицы, раздвинул их ещё шире, приглашая и умоляя одними жестами.

— Ты такой развратный мальчик, Джимми, — прорычал Винс, оторвавшись лишь на секунду, чтобы сообщить почти очевидное. — Я готов вылизывать твою дырку часами, тебе это нравится? Нравится, что у нас есть на это время?  
— Очень нравится, — из последних сил ответил Джим.  
— Папочке тоже нравится смотреть на нас, не так ли?

Из угла комнаты донёсся понимающий смешок. Винс не обращался ни к кому конкретно, но получил реакцию именно такую, какую ожидал. Джим свёл бёдра сильнее и задышал громче, попытавшись коснуться своего члена.

— Руки прочь, Джимми-бой, твоей дырке ещё нужно хорошенько поработать, прежде чем она станет слишком чувствительной, чтобы впускать в себя мой член.

Джим плавился от сыплющихся на него откровений, вилял задницей, прося больше ласки, и Винс с радостью давал её. Вылизывал дырку, трахал пальцами, проталкивая по четыре пальца до костяшек и не переставал шептать ничего не значащие глупости, от которых бёдра Джима подрагивали и то и дело разъезжались в стороны. Винс оглянулся на брата и поймал его голодный, заинтересованный действом взгляд.

— Я готовлю его для тебя, братец, — прошептал Винс, вновь прижимаясь губами к чувствительной коже между ягодиц. Мелодичные стоны мальчика под ним делали стояк между ног болезненно возбуждённым. — Хочу видеть, как твой член будет скользить здесь, — он ударил языком по дырке и отстранился, чтобы посмотреть Леонарду в глаза. Тот по-прежнему находился в углу комнаты, одетый в брюки и рубашку, застёгнутый на все до единой пуговицы.

Винс с силой сжал пальцы на заднице Джима, надеясь оставить на гладкой коже синяки, и поднял к себе выше.

— Жадная дырка, — сплюнув сверху, Винс погрузил в него пальцы вновь. — Ты наверняка до сих пор хочешь вновь почувствовать в себе два члена одновременно?

Джим замычал, потому что свободная рука Винса держала его за затылок, уткнув в одеяло, и не позволяла даже лишний раз вздохнуть. Из угла комнаты раздался нетрезвый смешок. Винс вгляделся в темноту, заметив в руке брата бокал с выпивкой, которого ещё минуту назад не было. Леонард не терял времени даром, продолжив пить что-то терпкое и очень крепкое, отчего его должно было развести ещё больше. По спине потекли юркие мурашки: Винс знал о брате больше, чем полагалось.

— Он будет брать тебя так долго, что ты начнёшь умолять его кончить поскорее. Будешь просить спустить в себя, потому что твоей дырке это нравится. Тебе это нравится. Правда ведь?

Закивав, Джим немного сменил позу, устроив ладони под подбородком. Раздался звук соприкоснувшегося стекла, следом за ним по комнате разнёсся отчётливый шлейф алкоголя, ничем не разбавленного. Винс потянул воздух носом, шлёпнул Джима по заднице и слез с кровати.

— Стой так, Джимми, — приказал он. — Папочкам нужно пообщаться.

Джим замер в коленно-локтевой позе, свесил голову и прикрыл глаза, принявшись ждать.

Винс, тоже одетый в полное офисное облачение, приблизился к Леонарду и коснулся своими коленями его, уткнувшись ими в упор.

— У тебя так стоит, — наконец подал голос Леонард.  
— Твой мальчик так заводит меня, что мне жаль спускать мимо его дырки.

Поставив стакан на пол, Леонард откинулся на спинку диванчика и облизал губы.

— Раздевайся, — вдоволь наглядевшись, сказал он.  
— Хочешь посмотреть? — не удержался Винс.  
— Поэтому и прошу.

Леонард вёл себя развязно — еле ворочал языком, ощупывал мутным взглядом стоящего над ним брата и даже не пытался скрыть возбуждения. Винс повёл плечами и сбросил рубашку, оставив галстук. Устроил руки на ремне, придвинулся ближе и упёрся коленом в пах брата.

— Снимай всё, — поторопил Леонард и нетерпеливо огладил бок Винса раскрытой ладонью.  
— Это почти несправедливо — быть одетыми, когда наш мальчик стоит голый на коленях и готовый на всё.  
— Он может терпеть, — отозвался Леонард, на его губах расплылась ласковая улыбка, которую он тут же поспешил спрятать. — Я научил его.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — Винс опустил ладони на плечи брата, обтянутые тканью рубашки, и с силой сжал, прижавшись теснее.  
— Снимай всё, Винс.

Винс отступил на пару шагов и быстро стащил с себя все оставшиеся шмотки, выпрямившись, когда он оказался полностью обнажён. Джим со своего места задышал чаще, а Леонард только усмехнулся, вновь вцепившись в стакан с чем-то тёмным и густо пахнущим.

— А теперь на постель, — буднично произнёс он, даже не глянув на Винса, — Джимми уже заждался тебя.

Винс несколько секунд постоял на своём месте, неверяще глядя на брата, и ринулся к постели. Забрался на неё, огладил Джима по бокам и прижался сверху, аккуратно устроив возбуждённый член между его ягодиц, обозначая свои намерения. Зубы в загривке стали для Джима неожиданностью, он дёрнулся и попытался вырваться, зашипел что-то о том, что так смеет делать только Леонард, но Винс его уже не слышал, он проталкивался в плохо смазанную дырку головкой, умирая от мысли, что Лен смотрит на них.

— Вот так, — донеслось и диванчика, — давай, Винс. Наш мальчик более чем готов.

Трахать Джима под внимательным взглядом брата казалось столь естественным действом, что уже через несколько минут Винс позабыл о том, что за ними наблюдают. Джим тоже всецело отдался процессу, принялся подмахивать и заводить руки назад, чтобы огладить Винса по боку или заглянуть в глаза. Поза сменилась, Джим оказался на боку, задрав одну ногу вверх, и устроился лодыжкой на плече Винса. В его голубых глазах не было той любви, какую он излучал, когда прижимался к Леонарду, но была страсть, концентрированная и почти животная — этот мальчик отдавался Винсенту со всем старанием, но не забывая при этом кидать внимательные взгляды на сидящего неподалёку от них мужчину.

Когда Джим оказался на спине и с высоко задранной задницей, в которой так ладно ходил член, к спине Винса прижались и обхватили двумя руками — поперёк груди и чуть пониже живота. Винс перестал двигаться, подался назад и мгновенно расслабился, запрокинув голову. Получил первый поцелуй в шею, а следом и пальцы между ягодиц, уже смазанные и очень настойчивые.

Джим лежал под Винсом и во все глаза смотрел на разворачивающуюся над ним идиллию. Леонард неторопливо двигал одной рукой, растягивая Винса, другой гладил Джима по коленке, а губами то и дело касался влажной от пота кожи брата, смахивая капельки языком.

— Знаешь, что сейчас будет, Джимми? — спросил Леонард. Он звучал непривычно, не слишком трезво и глухо.  
— Знаю, папочка, — охотно отозвался Джим.  
— Ты хочешь это увидеть?  
— Очень хочу.  
— Тогда смотри внимательно, мой мальчик.

Необычайно тихий Винс послушно перетёк в коленно-локтевую позу, когда Леонард начал направлять его, и замер. Они сцепились с Джимом взглядами, и в глазах Винса не было ни капли бунтарства, чистое повиновение, от которого он получал удовольствие почти такое же, как он ладоней брата на своей заднице. Руки раздвинули ягодицы неторопливым жестом, огладили между ними пальцами и сменили их членом, толкаясь без предупреждения.

Винс знал, и даже не понаслышке, как долго брат мог сохранять эрекцию в таком состоянии — совсем нелёгком подпитии, — и как хорошо бывало тем, на кого Леонард наваливался всем телом и втрахивал в мягкую поверхность кровати.

— Такой послушный братец, — прошептал Леонард, сделав очередной сильный толчок. — Но ты не должен расслабляться, нашему мальчику тоже нужен крепкий член внутри.

Винс быстро закивал и, подавшись назад и насадившись полностью на член брата, толкнулся в Джима, который только этого и ждал. Зажатый между ними Винс зашёлся протяжным стоном, нашёл руками ладони Джима и Леонарда и начал двигаться.

— Джимми, — Винс осыпал шею мальчика поцелуями, почувствовав острую необходимость сделать это, — тебе хорошо?  
— Да, — Джим распахнул глаза, крепче обнял его бёдрами и заодно захватил лодыжками бока Леонарда. — Очень хорошо, Винс.  
— А тебе, братец? — Винс запрокинул голову и потёрся затылком о шею брата.

Тот ничего не ответил, задал темп сильнее, увеличив амплитуду толчков. Разговоры тут же сошли на нет, сменившись слившимися в один стонами. Джима выгнуло через несколько минут, он начал извиваться под Винсом, напрашиваться на ласку, но, так её и не получив, кончил без рук, наконец дорвавшись до губ Винса.

Грубая хватка Леонарда на бёдрах Винса сделалась ещё жёстче, начала причинять боль. Винс вышел из Джима и повернулся на бок, подтянул к себе одну ногу и продолжил покорно принимать член.

Винс был покладистым, жаждущим того, что происходило и не собиралось заканчиваться. Леонард трахал его сильными толчками, больно сжимая пальцы на коже во всех местах, где касался неласковыми касаниями. Джим отполз в сторону и устроился на животе, подложив руки под подбородок. Занял позицию внимательного наблюдателя, принялся с интересом вглядываться в происходящее. Винс силился запомнить каждую секунду, но глаза застилал пот, то и дело мешая обзору. У Винса, утомлённого и вымотанного одним единственным неполным разом, начали разъезжаться колени и подгибаться руки, он рухнул грудью на постель, и на его бёдра тут же легли чужие горячие ладони.

Леонард же был неутомим, и слова Винса о том, как долго тот может быть активным, сыграли злую шутку с ним самим. В какой-то момент он излился на покрывало с болезненным стоном и даже не попытался всё прекратить. Сильно чувствительный внутри, он продолжал покорно принимать член. Бёдра и спину тянуло от напряжения, а дырка начала ныть от трения, с непривычки и от сильных толчков. Леонард навалился всем телом на его спину, начал двигаться чуть рвано и с большой амплитудой, и через несколько минут всё же излился внутрь, высоко задрав задницу брата, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть, как сперма начала вытекать из перетруженной дырки.

— Вот так, — прокомментировал Леонард, награждая Винса болезненным шлепком по заднице. — Мои мальчики.

Винс растёкся расслабленной массой на кровати и никак не реагировал, пытаясь отдышаться. Джим забрался ему под руку и наградил долгим и осторожным поцелуем, ласкаясь, как делал всегда после секса.

Леонард устроился рядом с Джимом так, чтобы тот оказался между братьями, и хозяйским жестом огладил своего мальчика по заднице, по всей видимости не исключая нового раза. В глазах Джима тут же разгорелся неподдельный интерес, но он не пошевелился, продолжил лежать и держать лицо Винса в своих руках.


End file.
